Never Again
by petulapenguthejuliana
Summary: Kenny has always seemed happy, shy, and phantom. We've never seen his side of the story! Time to have a look in his mind and point of view. Kenny has a hidden talent, he's to shy to tell anyone but if he doesn't, he may have to give it up forever. surprise pairings! no OCs
1. Chapter 1

Never Again~ South park fanfic Hi! Im excited to make a story about Kenny! In this story we discover Kenny's hidden talent, and we see how it affects him! Chapter 1: Forgotten Notes

I sat in the music shop, on a small wooden stool. The owner hadn't noticed my presence yet. I took the risk and began strumming the strings. I smiled as I heard the humming sound coming from the strings of the instrument I held in my hands. I was in fact, holding a guitar that belonged to the shop. Everyday I would come here and hope that the owner or the clerk wouldn't notice me using their guitars. Every day I would come and drown my sorrows and music. I had a lot to worry about for a fifteen year old. My younger sister was killed in a car crash, my older brother is left in a coma and is paralyzed waist down. My Dad is dead and my Mom is broke. I used to wish on nearly everything I saw when I was a kid. I used to wish on stars, umbrellas, dandelions, birds, and clouds- but all for the same thing. To have a normal life like Kyle or Stan, maybe even Eric. It never happened. I continued playing my chords and thinking back, until the owner noticed me. "Getout! The instruments are for CUSTOMERS only!" He grabbed the guitar and led me out. " Wait!" I struggled, "My notes!" I was thrown out onto the streets.

Do you like it :D? I had fun coming up with his past! Angst angst angst! There will be a good ending though : ) Seeyas next chapter! Oh yeah, and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...Never Again~ Chapter 2: Cope  
Hi! New Chapter! :D nothing much going on…  
In this chapter we learn about what Kenny thinks about his old orange parka.  
Chapter Two: Cope  
I was on the streets…  
A shabby poor kid wearing an orange parka. I know that that's what everyone thinks of me. I don't  
like it, but I just have to cope. Do the thing that I've been doing for my whole life. I hate that word,  
cope… No one really understands how hard it is being me.  
Kyle doesn't, Stan doesn't, Cartman doesn't. I just have to cope with that. Sometimes I feel like I can  
cope no longer, that I'll burst like a balloon. That's why music helps me. It makes me feel safe. It  
makes me feel that I'm being pulled away from my life into a world of perfect harmony. I've been  
saving up for a while now to get a guitar. I've only got 13 dollars though.  
The rain began pouring, blasting down on me. I sat up. Good thing I have this parka. No it isn't! My  
mind began arguing with itself. Your too scared to do anything that's why you have it! No, it's good  
'cause I don't have to talk that much. No! Its bad because its making you a complete wuss!  
" Shut up! " I screamed to…myself… A lot of people stared at me. "What?" I felt like saying, but I  
didn't. I have to cope.  
Who dya like this chapter of 'never again'? I like this one cause its longer! :D :3  
Seeyas next chapter! Pairings next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3: Music Class

Never Again Chapter Three~ When You Can't Build A Bridge

HEY EVERYBODY! I got inspired by all the reviews you left me! I would like to thank DemandingSoapy, Southparkobsessed209,Jess1993,someone,nyancatlover and kat nee-san for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is also inspired by the song We Are Young by FUN which is my favourite song ever! On with the story…

Chapter Three: When You Can't Build A Bridge

Guess what people say to me all the time as an answer to all my problems? 'Build a bridge and move on.' So I guess that if I build a bridge its going to stop me from being poor, get my family out of hospital, give me some PROPER friends, AND help me with my talent. I don't get it. Right now I'm at Mr. Mackey's office. "M'kay now what do you see?" He asked holding up one of them inkblot things. "Ink." I answered. "Less of the sarcasm", He said. I sighed looking deeply into the ink. "Umm.. I see a… girl. She's in a wheelchair." I said, thinking about Karen. "M'kay the session's over now," Mr Mackey wrote something down in the black note book he always carries. " B-b-b-bye Mr Mackey," I walked out feeling anxious for some reason. "Bye Kenny," He closed the door. I checked my schedule. Next class: MUSIC. My favourite. I ran down the hallway because I was ten minutes late. I opened the door. "Hi Chef," I greeted. Strangely enough Chef was better at playing the piano then he was at cooking. "Welcome Kenny," I took a seat beside Token. " Okay so if we need to lighten the pitch we need to blow into the flute like this," Chef explained holding a metallic instrument.

FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Seeya next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Never Again Chapter Three

**Update! Hi everbody! I plan to actually make this story move along instead of just having Kenny saying his thoughts for the whole story. Thanks everyone for the nice reviews!**

**Chapter Three: End of School**

I walked into the school carrying my hand-me-down schoolbag from Kevin. It had a skull on it(which I hated). The last day of the school year. This is the day I dreaded since I got that scholarship.

"Hey Kenny! I can't fucking wait till we blow this fucking joint," Cartman said. " Yeah! Gonna get all the bitches," Swearing is a mask I use to hide my real self. " Really Kenny? Your going to get all the bitches. Right…" Wendy said. I stayed silent and walked into the hallway, leaving Cartman and Wendy alone to argue in peace. " Hey Ken. I'm so excited!" Kyle greeted. " Why? I asked. " Because we're off to college." He replied.

Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock. Only two minutes left. I got all my books out of my locker and left. Its finished. School is over. I thought for a minute, I'm not letting that scholarship go to waste. The walk home was very short after deciding that.

" No Kenny!" You can't leave me here. You're all I have left!" My mom shouted. " Fuck you bitch, I have the right to accept my scholarship, asshole!" I shouted. " NO KENNY!DON'T LEAVE!" She screamed as I walked out of the trailer. The bus to Yale is leaving in five minutes, I can't afford to miss it. I ran as fast as I could, not very fast. I was never good at sports. Wendy was waiting at the bus stop too. "Hey Wendy," I panted. " Kenny?! Your going to Yale?!" She asked . " Yup." " But your poor.." She said. " Full scholarship!" I announced. " So your not just a jerk?" " Nope."

The bus arrived "Come on," Wendy said.

**Seeya Next chapter!**

ument here...


End file.
